<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stinel art by StinelPermanently</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457763">Stinel art</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinelPermanently/pseuds/StinelPermanently'>StinelPermanently</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:15:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23457763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StinelPermanently/pseuds/StinelPermanently</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some fan art I've been doing in my spare time. I know they aren't the best, but I'm still proud of them.</p><p>Also, you will have to copy and paste (unless you can tap the link. I'm new) the link into a new tab. It will take you to a google doc of mine, but please comment here, on Archive of Our Own.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boyfriend/Girlfriend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Stinel art</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will add more art as I finish it. Who knows? Maybe I'll even start a story?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I call the couple "Stinel". I have no issues with the several other names, but that is what I like to call them. The drawings are just pencil sketches, I'm not the best at shading or colouring, so they wont be coloured or shaded well.</p><p>https://docs.google.com/document/d/1-HPFWV45GEdC_jyIZTLU_yCQT88Og-Ljczjc3GotCtc/edit</p><p>This will take you to a google doc, but please comment here, on AO3.</p><p>If you want to screenshot them, go ahead, but please credit me if you post them in any way</p><p>This is a story of just fan art, so I guess not a story, but still. I'm using docs, because I don't exactly have anything else to use</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just reminding you that I will add more art as I finish it. Again, who knows? Maybe I'll even start a story?</p><p>Feel free to comment ideas for new drawings. With the pandemic going on, I have quite a bit of spare time. I would like to keep it fluffy and rated general, as well as focused on Steven and Spinel.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>